I Need a Hand
by eniJai
Summary: Rachel said it herself during theatricality. "Oh, that's Brad. He's always just...around." This means he has to have noticed some things… New Directions through the eyes of an outsider. Every other chapter at Dalton. Klaine & Puckleberry. Plot info inside
1. Ideas?

_**Hey guys I'm bored and I always write better when someone else gives me the base to my story. So please review with any idea, couple, plot line, or ANYTHING that you'd like to see in a fanfic. I would love to work with you guys' ideas. Check out my previous Glee Fanfic "Lies in a Lullaby" to see a little more about my writing technique. I encourage you to keep with me! Thanks, and I hope I get some of your beautiful ideas! (I will of course let everyone know who the ideas came from!) Thanks so much for the help :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Plot Summary: There will be two plotlines in this particular fanfic, switching off every other chapter. **

**1.) Rachel said it herself during theatricality. "Oh, that's Brad. He's always just...around." This means he has to have noticed some things… New Directions through the eyes of an outsider. Is it just Brad, or is there a budding Puckleberry relationship? Is that Sam kid changing his ways? Follow the not-so successful musician as he tries to withstand the halls of McKinley. **

_**(Brad's point of view/Puckleberry idea created by LandAmongTheStars, Sam changing his ways idea suggested by fortuosity)**_

**2.) While Brad fills us in on McKinley High, we move over to Dalton Academy for every other chapter. Can Blaine ignore his feelings for Kurt any longer? Can Kurt manage to "stay just friends"? I'm pretty sure Harry and Sally got together in the end. (a hopefully not too fluffy Klaine relationship)**

_**(Klaine suggestion by Juliet Hummel-Anderson)**_

**If, say, you're sick of Klaine but would enjoy reading about Brad's point of view (or vice versa) this is one of those fics where you can just read every other chapter if you wish. However, reading both is much more fun. :) **

**Also, if you read the first "chapter" you know that this fanfic is open to everyone's suggestions on anything! I can incorporate many different ideas which will make it much more challenging for me to write and much more fun for you to read! So please keep the ideas rolling! :D**

**Reviews in general are much appreciated! ;)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Glee***

* * *

**Chapter One**

Brad was a man with a lot of passion for the arts… At least, that's what he thought of himself growing up. His mother put him into piano lessons when he was just five years old and somehow music just stuck with him. When he graduated from McKinley (an uncertain amount of years ago) he went straight into college for music. He wanted to go places. Brad prepared himself for big things.

But when Brad said "Big Things" he meant joining an orchestra or playing the piano for superstars. Nowhere in Brad's definition of "Big Things" could one see _playing the piano for teenaged kids in the McKinley High School glee club_. Not even with a microscope.

When Figgins originally asked Brad to help with the glee club his first thought was 'why not?' He already taught the band program at McKinley and figured that there wasn't much more he could do with his spare time. He already spent most of it at the school…Why not help the new generation of devoted children better their chances in the music industry?

However, after a couple of weeks with these "devoted children" Brad regretted his choice. These kids were unlike any students he ever had in band. Most were bossy, obnoxious, angry, and made even more drama than the tabloids did. It was always "who slept with who", "this one is more popular than that one" and so forth. He even slightly remembers everyone freaking out over one boy's haircut.

Brad only continued hitting the keys for the glee club every day after school because he felt empathy toward their director.

According to Brad, Will Schuester was a strange man. Of course he made a living as a Spanish teacher at the school but he did _not_ get paid to teach a group of delinquent children show tunes. Brad knew that Will was doing it for good reasons. He formed this odd, yet talented little group to not only teach them how to sing and perform, but also how to be good people. However, even though Will was devoted to these kids, Brad wondered sometimes if they even appreciated him at all…

_You should only plant the seed of music into children who actually want to see it grow._

* * *

"Yoo-hoo?" Rachel was waving her hand in front of the pianist's face until he finally stirred.

"Oh, I'm sorry kiddo," Brad said with a half-hearted smile and placed his fingers above the keys, "it starts happening when you get old," he chuckled quietly to himself. Rachel, however, didn't seem to find it funny, but rather insulting that he started to stare off into space right before her big performance. She shot him a dirty look before reminding him that she was singing Wicked's "Popular". He gave a curt nod as Will glanced at him apologetically.

Brad's finger's easily swept across the keys. Rachel had been rehearsing this number with him for a week now. Her voice beautifully hit each note with a quality that was hard to find in girls her age. Too bad she was just _so damn_ _annoying_.

Brad understood why the others looked at her grudgingly whenever she spoke up. It was because she never had anything good to say, unless it was about her or her trophy boyfriend. But…Brad was pretty sure they broke up. Her and…what's his name?…the football player with the bad dance moves? They were over. He heard some of the catty cheerleaders talk about how she cheated on him with the Mohawk kid. It wasn't like Brad tried to stay up to date with their social lives but rather it was hard not to when they were basically (and sometimes literally) screaming about it in the choir room.

Anyway, the point was no one liked Rachel Berry. She even had critiqued Brad a couple times on his playing. This automatically put her on his bad side, which was why his nickname for her was Miss Obnoxious.

Brad created a nickname for almost every kid in the club because: 1. It was hard to learn all their real names, 2. He just didn't care enough to try and 3. It was much more fun this way. The only name he knew for sure (beside Artie who was in band) was Rachel's. This might have been because she had private rehearsals with him almost every other day or perhaps since she programmed her number into his phone…But either way it was much more fun to call her Miss Obnoxious.

After her song there was polite applause from some of the club while others just gave her a scowling look.

"Uh, how do you suppose you could make someone popular, dwarf, when you're still getting slushy facials? Do you even see what you're wearing? It's like you get dressed with your eyes closed." That remark was said by who Brad liked to call _Easy. (_None other than Santana Lopez)

Rachel acted like she didn't hear the insult and sat back down.

Brad was tired by the end of that day's rehearsal but he wouldn't go home just yet. He liked to stay behind and fill the empty auditorium with music that he poured his heart and soul into. That he played because he wanted to- not because he felt obligated to.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it…I'm not sure if it was the best way to start it out, but I hope it gave LandAmongTheStars' idea some justice :) Please review & Check out my other Glee fanfic: Lies in a Lullaby. Thanks a bunches! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Need a Hand**

**(Question: Should I change the title of this story now that I have already got the plot line figured out, or should I just keep it anyway? Let me know :)**

**Thank you for the couple of reviews, subscriptions, and favorites. Please continue! Reviews mean so much to me, you have no idea :P & Don't forget to leave any of your own ideas that you would like me to add :)**

**Chapter 2**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Spoilers for 'Blame it on the Alcohol' **

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his twin sized bed, his blanket lazily covering his legs. He was rubbing his feet together under the covers hoping to conjure up some warmth within them. With no luck, he sighed to himself, too lazy to get up and get a pair of socks. Dalton was usually pretty good at keeping the temperature perfect, and it was odd to even realize the coolness that was in his room this morning. He looked around the familiar walls but for some reason he felt something was different- strange. Perhaps it was because his roommate, who generally sleeps in, was nowhere in sight. Without warning there was a couple of knocks at the door and Kurt hesitatingly opened it.

"Blaine?" Kurt squeaked.

"Yeah, hun, it's just me," Blaine said casually, while slipping off his shoes.

Kurt held in a much needed gasp. Did Blaine Anderson just call him _hun_? He almost melted right then and there.

"I was thinking… we should skip glee practice this afternoon and go out to lunch. Just you and me. There's this really cute café down by the shopping plaza that I've been dying to show you." Blaine was leaning up against Kurt's desk.

Kurt was not only shocked that Blaine was going to miss the Warblers practice, but more importantly he was going to miss it for _him_. Just before the words "_Sounds like fun_" escaped his lips, however, he thought about it again. This was just too easy.

"You're going to miss glee rehearsal?" he asked, and after realizing he said it much more skeptical than he intended to, added, "I mean, you even tried going that one time you had the flu."

Blaine smiled thoughtfully, "Well it's okay to miss something important as long as you have a good excuse."

"I really doubt the Warblers will accept the fact we missed practice to go have coffee and eat fancy sandwiches." Kurt said with a laugh, "taking me to a café isn't the best excuse."

Blaine inched even closer to his friend. "Believe me, Kurt, you're worth it." His big smile almost caused Kurt's hand to instinctively beam straight to his heart, but he resisted.

"Well, then," Kurt grinned, "I guess it sounds like fun." A large _beep_ rang in his ear. That must have been a text, but he would find his phone later.

"Yeah…I'm glad you think so." Another _beep_.

There was an awkward moment as the two friends just stared at each other longingly.

"You know that sweater really looks good on you," Blaine broke the silence. Kurt had to look down to remember which one he was wearing, but for some odd reason he couldn't recall when he changed out of his pajamas.

"Thanks," Kurt said with a smile. (_Beep._) "You don't look half bad yourself."

Blaine chuckled to himself, "I don't know if you'd call it unique but whatever works, right?" He was wearing his uniform. "Anyways- about tonight…I think we should consider it our, you know, first date?"

Kurt nearly fainted, "Are you (_Beep!)_ sure?"

"If my word doesn't prove it to you, than this should," and without any warning Blaine was leaning in and gently placed a kiss on Kurt's thin lips. _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP_.

Kurt was still blushing when he woke up. He kept his eyes closed to keep the feeling of the dream safe from fading away.

Eventually he turned off his alarm clock and looked around the room. His roommate was still snoring, and probably wouldn't get up for a while longer. He generally gave himself only fifteen minutes before school started to get ready. Kurt gave himself roughly two hours.

The feeling of the dream began to sink to a lonely place in his heart. He knew Blaine was still mad about the whole Rachel/bi thing. It wasn't Kurt's fault, right? It was true Blaine had been gay after all. Kurt was right…but this feeling of victory didn't help the flipping of his stomach.

What if Blaine _had_ turned out to be bi? What if he really was in a confusing time in his life and Kurt just kicked him while he was already down? _This doesn't really help me in the whole 'Get with Blaine' plan, _Kurt sulked. He closed his eyes once more to recreate the moment Blaine leaned in to kiss him. _If only this was reality…_

As Kurt sat in his bed imagining the romantic exchange between himself and his friend over and over again he realized just how pathetic the whole thing was. Here he was, alone, planting ideas in his own head. Blaine already told him that they were going to remain just friends…but why couldn't Kurt simply want the same things…

Blaine wanted to meet Kurt half way. Kurt wanted to walk the total distance and drag Blaine's ass to the other side. _Oh sweet Gaga_, Kurt thought to himself_. I really am pathetic._ Here he was taking time out of his morning routine to think about a guy. A guy who most likely didn't take time out of his own schedule to discuss his own feelings to _himself_!

"I must be crazy," Kurt mumbled out loud. With a final sigh to the subject he got up to get ready. _Yeah, crazy in love. _

* * *

An hour later Blaine woke up and started to get ready. He felt confident in the person he was and felt ready to begin this new day with a fresh start. Rachel proved to him that he was, after all, who he thought he had been and this made him feel rather good about himself. Sorted out, and organized about his feelings. He knew now, for sure, that he liked guys, and this was okay with him. It was just which guy that was the problem.

Kurt was Blaine's best friend. However, the fact that Kurt jumped on his back about experimenting with his sexuality made him regret any feelings he once had for the boy. Why would Kurt, of all people, judge him for who he was? Kurt knew what it was like to be hurt and confused. Why would his friend not want him to straighten out his feelings? Kurt wouldn't have acted the way he did simply because he was _jealous_, right? That would be just plain silly, especially because of how supportive he was about the whole Jeremiah debacle. Maybe Kurt was just…bi-ist? Was that even a term? Blaine shook his head. The whole thing just shook his brain into a puzzled state. I guess he and Kurt just needed to take some time to get this sorted out. Maybe having their first fight would strengthen their relationship…who knows?

Blaine applied more jell to his hair and hoped that it would all turn out okay in the end. He would like his old friend back.

* * *

**Okay, so it's just a start. I wanted to begin by reflecting on the latest episode. Next Klaine chappie will be more my own thoughts and junk :) Any who, I hope you liked it! Please review with any comments, criticism, or suggestions!**

**Also, I would love it if you checked out my other Glee fics: Lies in a Lullaby & (my silly one-shot) Brittany Gets a Fish :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
